Plight of the living
by GalenMarek96
Summary: Amwolf Miller, que después de perderlo casi todo, busca una razón para seguir viviendo mientras al mismo tiempo busca la muerte, con la siempre presente amenaza de los titanes y teniendo a sus amigos a a su lado, ¿Cual encontrara primero?
1. Chapter 1 Una simple papa

**Advertencias: **Contiene un poco de lenguaje que algunos encontrarían insultante

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada de "Shingeki no kyojin", todos los personajes y la historia son propiedad de sus creadores, excepto el OC que van a encontrar y su perspectiva de cada situación.

**Parejas: **Tengo ideas de algunas, pero sean libres de comentar acerca de cuales les gustarían, a excepcion de yaoi, ya hay muchas de esas.

**Agradecimientos: **Principalmente a ustedes por tener el interés en leer mi "fanficion", muchas gracias por eso.

Por favor si pueden comentar, háganlo, la critica constructiva me ayudaria mucho, dije "constructiva", im talking to you haters.

* * *

El sol brillaba en su más alto esplendor, lo que se podía esperar de una tarde de verano, sin siquiera una pequeña nube que tapara el calor se hacía sentir en todos los jóvenes que esperaban impacientemente debajo del, voluntariamente ninguno de todos ellos estaría en aquella situación pero como el capitán de entrenamiento los tenía en posición de atención tenían que estar ahí parados, esperando el momento en que les tocara presentarse, después de todo para eso era ese día, para que los nuevos reclutas del escuadrón 104 se dieran a conocer.

"Que pérdida de tiempo más grande es esta" murmuraba Amwolf impaciente de verse en esa situación que él consideraba inútil.

"Cállate, nos meterás en problemas si sigues hablando" le contesto rápidamente un muchacho el cual se notaba el miedo que le tenía al capitán que se preparaba para interrogarlos a todos.

"¿Es que acaso no ves lo que este hombre intenta hacer? Esta es la típica sesión de insultos e intimidación que se hace cada vez que vienen los nuevos, solo para recordarles que son ineptos y que no sirven para nada más que morir, el ya sabe para que estas aquí, ¿Qué más le importa saber?"

"Deberías tenerle respeto y cuidado, el podría hacer que te envíen de vuelta a casa por tu actitud de niño enojado"

"El respeto se gana, no es algo que solo por que el tiene más autoridad sobre ti lo tenga que tener inmediatamente" Le afirmo Amwolf con firmeza, el nunca había visto te buena manera el hecho que el respeto se le dé a una persona por un cargo que esta tenga, por su educación, etc., el siempre dio respeto por aquellos que trataban honradamente a los demás y se comportaban de una manera amistosa, manera de pensar que muchas veces lo metió en problema con las autoridades que siempre estuvieron encima de él.

"Lo que tu digas, solo no te quejes cuando te castigue"

"No lo hará, y si lo hace que venga, hay muchas peores cosas que el castigo físico"

En ese momento Amwolf noto que todos a su alrededor se pusieron tensos y más firmes de lo normal, lo cual el hizo también cuando vio que el capitán de entrenamiento estaba interrogando a un muchacho a dos personas de distancia de él.

"Nombre y distrito de dónde vienes" grito el capitán con orgullo y fuertemente.

"Armin Arlert, distrito Shinganshina señor" grito un muchacho pequeño de rubios cabellos con voz tímida y tartamudeando.

"Arlert huh?, No te ves como un soldado tal vez nos sirvas para distraer a los titanes para que los verdaderos soldados hagan su trabajo ¿no te parece?"

"Claro señor, donde sea de utilidad, señor".

"_Cobardes_" pensó Amwolf, "_dejarse intimidar por un simple hombre que tiene un ego demasiado grande, ¿Cómo esperan defender a una ciudad de los titanes, si un solo hombre gritándoles les ha quebrado el espíritu de pelea?"_

"Bien dicho, muchacho inútil" dijo el capitán a Armin, "Deben de saber que muchos de ustedes, sino la gran mayoría serán descuartizados por los titanes, mírense todos débiles y sin habilidad algún, tal vez si tienen suerte puedan…" fue lo último que dijo el capitán cuando escucho un crujido como si alguien estuviera comiendo, al voltearse y buscar la fuente del sonido no tardo mucho en encontrarlo en una muchacha, que a tres filas de distancia de él, se encontraba comiendo una papa. Pero en su mirada no había gusto por estar comiendo, mas bien, su rostro mostraba preocupación y nervios.

"¿_Tanto miedo le tienes, que necesitas comer para calmarte_?" pensó Amwolf, mientras el capitán se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, apartando a todos los demás que estaban en su camino.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" pregunto el capitán desconcertado, por lo bizarro del asunto.

"Comiendo una papa, señor" contesto la muchacha nerviosamente.

"¿De dónde la sacaste?"

"Del comedor, señor"

Una pequeña sonrisa de formo en la cara de Amwolf al escuchar las respuestas tan sinceras de la muchacha.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto el capitán levantando una ceja y cerrando el puño izquierdo.

"Sasha Blouse, señor"

"! Y porque de todos los tiempos crees que este es el mejor momento para comerte eso!" Grito fuertemente el capitán, ya notablemente molesto por esa "falta de respeto" hacia su autoridad.

"Lo siento, el desayuno no fue muy grande, así que tome esta papa para después, si quiere le puedo dar la mitad" dijo Sasha mientras partía inocentemente su papa por la mitad y le ofrecía una parte al capitán.

Mientras esta bizarra escena ocurría, todos los demás jóvenes estaban a la expectativa de que tan grande seria el castigo que le darían a Sasha, todos excepto Amwolf, que internamente estaba disfrutando la inocencia de esta muchacha y como sin querer hacerlo estaba dejando en ridículo al capitán.

"¿Me ofreces solo la mitad?" grito de nuevo el capitán tomando toda la papa de las manos de Sasha y tirándola al suelo y posteriormente aplastándola con su pesada bota, "¿Quién crees que eres, para que simplemente comas en medio de un entrenamiento?".

"Nadie señor, yo solo…"

"A la mierda, muchachas inútiles como tú solo sirven para morir y que luego se llore por ellas, inútiles en combate, servirías mejor en la cocina" grito el capitán insultando a una pálida Sasha que se encontraba paralizada del miedo.

"Basura de persona" murmuro Amwolf, "¿Quién le ha dado el derecho a el de insultar a una persona de esta manera, por hacer algo tan simple como comer una simple papa".

"Cállate te oirá" susurro el muchacho que estaba a su lado.

"! Como si me importara!" dijo Amwolf elevando cada vez más su voz.

"Como tu castigo", continuo el capitán "Para que tal vez aprendas que aquí se hace lo que yo digo, te mando a que corras hasta el anochecer, alrededor de la pista" pronuncio con cierto gusto en su voz.

Amwolf busco a su alrededor buscando la pista mencionada, cuando la vio, un gran ovalo de piedra en el centro, la distancia era grande y más si se había de recorrer bajo el gran sol que los acosaba en esa tarde, "un largo trayecto, ¿y repetirlo hasta el anochecer?" pensó Amwolf.

"¿Qué esperas?" grito el capitán enrojecido de la cólera mientras golpeaba a Sasha en la cabeza.

"¿Golpear injustamente a una persona? Bastardo" volvió a decir Amwolf.

"De veras, si no quieres terminar como ella te sugiero que…" fue lo último que dijo el muchacho antes que…

"Amwolf Miller, distrito Shinganshina" grito Amwolf con todas sus fuerzas y encolerizado por el tratado que el capitán le daba a Sasha.

Inmediatamente todos los ojos de se posaron encima de él, todos los muchachos y muchachas lo quedaron viendo fijamente, unos con asombro y otros con seriedad, el muchacho que estaba a su lado el cual había estado conversando con él, intentando persuadirlo a que se calmara lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos a la cara y exclamar una maldición. Sasha, por su lado solo se dio la vuelta y lo quedo viendo, un poco de calma se hizo presente en su semblante al ver de que no solo ella había llamado la atención de una gran manera.

"¿Quién putas te pregunto quién eres y de dónde vienes?" grito el capitán mientras corría a pararse enfrente de Amwolf, mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos de odio voraz.

"Nadie, pero solo así ibas a dejar de insultar a esta muchacha que se mira que esta divirtiendo asustar" respondió Amwolf rápidamente con seriedad no solo en su voz, sino también en su cara.

El capitán al verle su seriedad, golpeo a puño cerrado el rostro de Amwolf, tirándolo por completo al suelo, un simple "huuuh" colectivo fue todo lo que se escucho de los demás, mientras Amwolf caía al suelo.

"¿Quién te crees, pedazo de mierda, para decirme que no tengo que hacer o como debo tratarlos a ustedes?, preguntaba a gritos el capitán, mientras pateaba a Amwolf que intentaba de alguna forma levantarse y detener las patadas al mismo tiempo, fracasando por la rapidez que el capitán le daba patadas.

"Aquí mando yo, y solo yo, que te quede bien claro eso" fueron las palabras que acompañaron la ultima patada del capitán hacia Amwolf, que tuvo la infortuna de recibirla justamente en la nariz.

La cara de Amwolf que al inicio del día se encontraba limpia y sin ningún rasguño, ahora yacía ensangrentada, llena de moretes y sucia por la tierra.

"Ahora vayan los ustedes dos inútiles a correr, hasta que me dé la gana que dejen de correr, ¿Qué esperan? AHORA" grito el capitán, mientras Amwolf se ponía de pie y se limpiaba un poco de la cara con el extremo de su camisa blanca.

Sasha rápidamente camino y salió de la fila seguida por Amwolf quien a pesar del dolor en que se encontraba llevaba una sonrisa debido a la molestia que le había causado al capitán, los dos se dirigieron a la pista a servir su castigo. Mientras pasaban por enfrente de todas las filas donde estaban parados los demás, todos los demás reclutas los miraban fijamente, unos sorprendidos, mientras que otros riéndose a escondidas"No debiste hacer eso" murmuro Sasha.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto Amwolf mientras se acercaba mas a Sasha y arreglaba su propia camisa.

"Que no debiste hacer eso, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió desafiarlo de esa manera?, claramente viste lo que me estaba haciendo por una simple papa, y aun así intentaste desafiarlo. ¿Acaso eres tonto? Pregunto Sasha dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

"Tal vez un poco, hasta cierto punto de tonto, creo" contesto Amwolf mientras se reía entre dientes.

"¿Cómo te puedes reír en un momento así?

"¿Qué prefieres, que llore como un niño, por lo que me dijo e hizo?" contesto Amwolf sarcásticamente.

"Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque no me gusto ver como se regodeaba de su autoridad enfrente de todos, no estabas haciendo nada mal y tomo eso como manera para intimidar a todos los demás, además, no me gustaba el hecho de que te estaba golpenado y por sobre todo, porque ocupabas alguien que te acompañara en la corrida"

"¿Y porque harías todo eso por mí?, ni siquiera me conoces, ¿Por qué someterte a ese dolor por un extraño?"

"Ahí es donde te equivocas" corrigió Amwolf, "No eres una "extraña", eres mi compañera de equipo y yo el tuyo, y los compañeros se ayudan en las buenas, tanto como en las malas y en ese momento si que estabas en una mala situación.

"Pero yo no…"

"Solo cállate y acepta la ayuda" dijo Amwolf callando a una balbuceante Sasha que no podía creer que alguien la hubiera defendido de esa manera, aun si eso significaba que debía ponerse dolo para hacerlo.

"Gracias" fue la única respuesta que puedo decir Sasha, un poco apenada.

"No hay problema"

"Amwolf Miller, ¿ese es tu nombre?" pregunto Sasha ya un poco menos tensa y apenada.

"Así es, no alcance a escuchar el tuyo"

"Oh, me llamo Sasha Blouse"

"Un gusto de conocerte, Sasha" dijo Amwolf mientras le extendía su mano cordialmente en un saludo, el cual ella inmediatamente acepto, "Ahora, creo que tenemos mucho que recorrer antes que llegue la noche", dijo Amwolf deteniéndose ya en la pista y mirando el enorme tamaño que esta tenia.

"Así parece, y todo esto por una simple papa, que tontería"

"Por lo menos mira el lado bueno del asunto" le siguió Amwolf, mientras este se estiraba y hacia un calentamiento previo antes de empezar la enorme tarea enfrente de ellos.

"¿Qué podría ser algo bueno, de nosotros tener que correr bajo el sol, toda esta distancia hasta a saber a qué horas?" pregunto Sasha con perplejidad en su rostro.

"El que de no ser por esa papa, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerte hoy" fue lo último que dijo Amwolf de una manera amistosa mientras empezaba a correr, dejando atrás a una sonrojada y apenada Sasha que empezaba a caminar.


	2. Chapter 2 El blues de la noche

**Advertencias: **Contiene lenguaje que algunos podrían encontrar ofensivo.

**Disclaimer (Otra vez): **No me pertenece absolutamente nada de Shingeki no kyojin, ningún personaje es de mi autoria, a excepción del OC que van a encontrar, todo lo demás es de su respectivo autor original.

**Agradecimientos: **De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos ustedes que leen mi fanfic, por favor ayúdenme dejando un review para saber en que voy mal, que les gusto y en que podria mejorar a su parecer, de nuevo, muchas gracias.

**Katie-mee: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por tu sincera opinión, ciertamente Keith lo hice verse como un tirano (al menos para Amwolf), pero pido paciencia al respecto, que para poder llenar complementar la historia mas adelante lo tuve que personificar de esa manera, pero no te preocupes al final siempre tengo en mente lo que escribiste sobre "enseñarles" a los reclutas, gracias por tu aportación.

* * *

Capitulo #2 "Nightfall blues"

El hermoso resplandor de la una luna llena, en su más alto apogeo, irradio todo el campo de entrenamiento, dando a conocer que ya se estaba terminando la hora de cenar para los reclutas del escuadrón 104. El implacable sol y su calor que en un momento del día reinaban en el cielo ya se habían marchado, y en su lugar quedo frió y oscuridad en el ambiente.

Amwolf y Sasha, que todavía se encontraban corriendo alrededor de la pista, solo observaban mientras todos los demás reclutas salían del comedor con una satisfacción por haber podido cenar y terminar el día mientras se dirigía a sus dormitorios respectivos.

"¿Qué? Ya terminaron de comer y todavía no nos han llamado, nos van a dejar sin comida" exclamo Sasha, que después de haber estado corriendo todo el día, ya cansada y hambrienta miraba como sus esperanzas de poder comer desaparecían con el tiempo.

"No te preocupes…, no las arreglamos en buscar algo con los demás…, si es que el "capi" decide que ya… se canso de vernos correr" dijo Amwolf a voces cortadas, intentando mantener su respiración, que ya después de correr todo el dia, ya era bastante irregular.

Tanto Sasha que había comido su papa en el día y que le había traído esta situación, como Amwolf que intento defenderla y quitarle un poco del castigo del capitán, se encontraban totalmente cansados. Lo que en la mañana eran ropas limpias y frescas de los dos, ahora eran camisas empapadas de sudor y en el caso de Amwolf, debido a los patadas del capitán, manchadas de su propia sangre. Los dos habían estado todo el día corriendo sin descanso alguno y sin un poco de agua para beber, por lo que para la hora de la cena ya estaban temblando por la deshidratación y, en parte por el frió que los acosaba.

* * *

La hora de la cena ya había terminado, la mayoría de los demás reclutas ya se encontraban en sus dormitorios, mientras el capitán caminaba por todos lados cerciorándose que todo estuviera en orden, en eso andaba cuando vio a los dos jóvenes que todavía estaban corriendo.

"Bueno, creo que con eso será suficiente para estos dos" pensó con gusto, mientras se acercaba a la pista. "Oigan, ustedes" grito el capitán, llamando a Sasha y Amwolf que se encontraban agradecidos porque se miraban que por fin iba a terminar su castigo.

Los dos jóvenes jadeantes y cansados llegaron enfrente del capitán e intentaron, fracasando miserablemente a raíz del cansancio, en ponerse en posición firmes. Amwolf procuro esconder su cansancio, ciertamente el castigo fue difícil, pero él no iba a darle el gusto de verlo cansado y sin aliento al capitán.

"Bueno, he decidido que ya me canse de verlos correr, así que váyanse a dormir" exclamo el capitán con sin empatía alguna por la situación de los dos jóvenes.

"¿Qué? ¿Ir a dormir? ¿Y..y la cena?" pregunto con preocupación y hambre Sasha. Pregunta a la cual el capitán, contesto con una mirada fría y despectiva.

"Esta..bien" dijo derrotada y triste Sasha, al ver que no podría conseguir nada de comida.

"Seguro que esta bromeando, ¿cómo cree que después de tenernos corriendo todo el día y parte de la noche, no nos va a dar al menos un poco de agua?" pregunto molesto Amwolf porque al igual que Sasha, tenía bastante hambre.

"Te vuelvo a repetir, recordad a quien le hablas, si me da la gana hasta te podría tener toda la semana sin probar una gota de agua o una mísera migaja de pan" contesto el capitán con sarcasmo. "Ahora, los dos a sus dormitorios y procuren no meterse en más problemas por hoy, váyanse"

Inmediatamente Sasha se puso en la posición de atención que era común de todos los reclutas, llevar el brazo izquierdo atrás de la espalda baja y el brazo derecho pegarlo al pecho, con el puño enfrente del corazón, Amwolf por el otro lado, solo asintió con la cabeza, algo que por suerte el capitán no vio ya que se había dado la vuelta dirigiéndose a chequear que no hubiera algún otro problema.

"Huh, que hambre tengo y ahora a pasar toda la noche sin comida, no voy a poder dormir" tristemente decía Sasha mientras se dirigían a los dormitorios.

"Con lo cansados que estamos no creo que se nos haga muy difícil poder conciliar el sueño"

"Aun así me hubiera gustado poder probar un poco de esa carne que estaban comiendo todos" dijo Sasha mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca y se mordía un dedo, al ver que completamente sus oportunidades de comer era nulas.

"¿Carne? ¿Por qué decís que dieron carne de cena?" pregunto Amwolf desconcertado por la idea.

"¿Me vas a decir que no oliste ese deliciosos aroma que venía del comedor, mientras estábamos corriendo?" pregunto Sasha mientras miraba a Amwolf con cara de perplejidad al pensar como alguien no podría haber notado ese aroma tan delicioso.

"La verdad no percibí ningún olor, de hecho, ahorita que lo pienso, todo el día solo he sentido el olor de sangre, nada más"

"¿Cómo es que…?" Sasha se detuvo en su habla, cuando vio más detenidamente a Amwolf y noto que su nariz estaba sangrando. "Tu nariz… te está saliendo sangre de ella" dijo Sasha mientras detenía a Amwolf y examinaba más de cerca su rostro.

"No es nada, no te preocupes, mejor sigamos antes que…"

"¿Acaso pensas dejarla así? Por suerte tengo un pañuelo que no está sucio, por lo menos para limpiarla un poco" decía Sasha mientras extraía un pañuelo blanco y limpio de la bolsa de su chaleco.

"En serio no es la gran cosa, mejor…"

"Sshh, cállate y acepta la ayuda" ordeno Sasha, mientras abría el pañuelo y limpiaba la zona del bigote de Amwolf que se encontraba llena de sangre.

"Esa es mi frase" murmuro Amwolf al ver como ahora ella lo ayudaba a él.

"Probablemente estas sangrando por las patadas que recibiste en la mañana, por lo que vi una te pego en la nariz ¿Verdad?"

"Si, la ultima que me dio" Amwolf recordó esa última patada, que fue diferente que las demás porque sintió que algo se le movió en la cara después que la recibió.

Mientras Sasha limpiaba el rostro de su amigo, no pudo evitar el fijarse más detenidamente en el, aunque llena de moretes y sangre su rostro no se veía tan mal, "_Por suerte ninguna patada le dio en los ojos"_ pensó Sasha mientras veía una par de ojos cafés, que aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, mostraban dolor debido a todo lo ocurrido en el día, "_Aunque sus mejillas no tuvieron tanta suerte"_ pensó cuando vio mas purpuras sus mejillas que el color rosado pálido que tenía en las áreas que no recibió golpe alguno, hasta su cabeza se miraba un poco abultada por los golpes "_Por lo menos, su pelo negro y peinado largo disimula un poco los chichotes que tiene en la cabeza"_.

"Mira como quedaste por intentar defenderme"

"Te vuelvo a decir, no te preocupes, lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario" le dijo Amwolf con voz amistosa y apacible, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y le daba una palmada suave en el hombro. Sasha sonrió un poco sonrojada y a la vez apenada del hecho de que tan grande fue el sufrimiento que su amigo se había encontrado por culpa de ella.

"Lo siento… de no ser por mís nervios, el capitán no te hubiera golpeado y no estarías sangrando, te pido disculpas" Sasha dijo con suavidad y evitando dejarlo de ver a los ojos, mientras removía su mano del rostro de Amwolf.

"No hay problema, cuando me necesites solo tenes que preguntar" dijo Amwolf devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Hmm…creo que sería mejor que siguiéramos, ¿No crees?" Exclamo Sasha sintiéndose un poco más sonrojada que antes, intentando evitar ponerse más en ridículo de lo que ya estaba.

"Claro"

"Lo bueno es que dejaste de sangrar, pero aun así te quedo un poco fea la cara" explico Sasha mientras exprimía y guardaba su pañuelo lleno de sangre.

"Siempre he sido feo, así que no veo la diferencia" dijo Amwolf en broma para animar un poco a Sasha, que riéndose pensaba "_No eres tan feo"_

Mientras se dirigían a los dormitorios siguieron hablando acerca de comida, tema por el cual Amwolf conoció la gran pasión de Sasha por el comer. Ya cerca de los dormitorios, Amwolf noto que dos muchachas los esperaban en el camino, una sujetando un recipiente de barro y unos pedazos de pan, algo que Sasha cuando noto inmediatamente se abalanzo hacia la muchacha quitándole la comida con fuerza y empezando a comer rápidamente frente a ella.

"Eres un ángel" dijo Sasha agradeciendo a la muchacha que se encontraba con perpleja, mientras comía apresuradamente.

"Sasha, cálmate solo es un poco de comida" dijo Amwolf intentando calmar a Sasha que por el hambre se estaba tragando el pan junto con el agua demasiado rápido, algo que fue inútil ya que inmediatamente después de terminarse la comida cayó al suelo profundamente dormida.

"Ella, uhm, ¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunto la muchacha que estaba sosteniendo la comida, un poco preocupada por Sasha que yacía en el suelo.

"Si, parece que tan cansada estaba que solo comió y se durmió rápidamente"

"Después de todo lo que corrió hoy, no me sorprende" exclamo la muchacha un poco más tranquila del asalto de Sasha.

"Discúlpame pero, ¿Quién eres y que te trae por aquí?" Pregunto Amwolf dirigiendo la mirada a la muchacha que después de verla detenidamente noto que tenía un largo y brillante cabello dorado y unos hermosos ojos azules que lo complementaban perfectamente.

"Me llamo Christa Renz, y les traía un poco de comida que logre guardar de la cena, porque sabía que se iban a estar hambrientos."

"Algo que no tenias necesidad de hacer, en lo absoluto" añadió la muchacha que la acompañaba.

"Ella es Ymir, me ha hecho compañía mientras los esperábamos a los dos" explico Christa señalando a su compañera que se notaba impaciente por la situación. "Tú eres Amwolf Miller, ¿verdad?"

"Así es, muchas gracias por traernos comida, sabía que alguien se apiadaría de ella pero no me imagine que de mí, gracias de nuevo por ello, ¿Tendrás todavía algo que pueda comer?"

"Ese es el problema" contesto con preocupación Christa. "Les pude conseguir un pan a cada uno y un poco de agua, pero, cuando ella vio la comida se puso tan eufórica que me arrebato la comida antes que le pudiera explicar que también era parte tuya."

"Comió como un perro que nunca ha probado comida antes" añadió Ymir riéndose de Sasha.

"Hey, no hay necesidad de empezar a insultar, además, lo hecho ya está hecho, aunque me hubiera gustado comer un poco, por lo menos ya está durmiendo feliz."

"Como si me importara" fue lo último que dijo Ymir antes de empezar a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

"Hey, ¿no me ayudaras a llevarla a su cama?" pregunto Christa que había estado limpiándole la cara llena de comida a Sasha.

"Estoy segura que su amigo, no tendrá ningún problema en ayudarte". Fueron las últimas palabras de Ymir antes de desaparecer de la vista.

"¿Qué? No te puedo pedir que hagas eso, es prohibido que un hombre este en nuestro dormitorio a estas horas, pero aun así, no creo poder llevarla por mi cuenta"

Amwolf un poco molesto por la apatía de Ymir pensó en lo que dijo, ciertamente él podía llevar a Sasha con ayuda de Christa a su dormitorio, pero eso significaba que se metería en más problemas de los que ya había tenido en todo el día y esta vez mas si una mujer lo acusaba de pervertido por querer entrar en ese dormitorio en la noche, pero por el otro lado, no podía dejar a Sasha en plena noche y a campo abierto tirada en suelo.

"Bueno, no creo que me pueda meter en más problemas por hoy y ya que no la puedo dejar tirada aquí, así que, agarra tu sus piernas, yo agarro el resto del cuerpo y la llevamos cargada hasta su cama"

"Pero te meterás en problemas y te pondrán un peor castigo que el de hoy"

"Y que propones ¿Qué la dejemos tirada aquí en campo abierto, durmiendo en la noche con este frio?"

"Solo espero que sepas lo que haces"

"Yo también" exclamo Amwolf mientras Christa agarraba fuertemente ambas piernas de Sasha, el que había estado corriendo todo el día no pudo esconder su cansancio y falta de fuerza al intentar levantar a Sasha. Con gran dificultad logro levantarla y empezar a caminar en dirección del dormitorio de mujeres. En el camino Amwolf noto que todavía había luz en el dormitorio de los hombres, así que todavía tendría tiempo para poder ir a dormir sin ser atrapado caminando después del toque para dormir.

"Ya casi llegamos" anuncio Christa.

"Espera, ¿No tendrán problema las demás de ustedes, con el que yo entre en su dormitorio?"

"Creo que no, todas están vestidas así que no veo mucho problema, más seria el problema si el capitán te ve haciéndolo"

"Bueno, ya me canse de correr por hoy así que esperemos que ya se haya ido a dormir"

"No lo creo, el es el encargado de tocar la campana que indica que ya es hora de dormir" explico Christa.

"Christa…, eso no me ayuda a sentirme más tranquilo."

"Lo siento"

"Entonces démonos prisa, porque yo también ya me quiero ir a dormir"

Siguieron ambos caminando en silencio, cargando a una Sasha que evidentemente estaba disfrutando su sueño, hasta que…

"Hm, si no es molestia podría preguntarte ¿Por qué fue que intentaste defenderla hoy?, a pesar de que bien sabias que te pasaría." Curiosamente pregunto Christa.

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Porque algunas muchachas, han estado diciendo que lo hiciste porque…" exclamo Christa deteniéndose con duda.

"¿Por qué, que? Pregunto Amwolf un poco impaciente.

"Porque te gusta Sasha"

Esto detuvo el pensamiento de Amwolf rápidamente, "¿Qué_ me gusta Sasha?"_, ciertamente su amiga era a cierto punto atractiva, con su largo cabello color café, y sus ojos del mismo color, su contextura física que aunque era un poco delgada tenía bastante fortaleza y resistencia, el poder aguantar correr todo el día sin descanso y no desmayarse era prueba de ello, pero aun así, en todo el día no había pensado cual había sido la razón principal por la que se había apresurado a defenderla, al principio fue claramente un impulso debido al enojo que sentía contra el capitán Keith, pero después de empezar a conocer a Sasha la razón cambio, tal vez fue por empatía hacia ella, por no querer verla sufrir mientras él podría hacer algo al respecto.

"¿Entonces?" la nueva pregunta de Christa, hizo que Amwolf se recobrara de sus pensamientos.

"La verdad Christa, no sabría decirte"

"¿Sobre si te gusta? Rápidamente pregunta Christa, la cual se miraba que le interesaba mucho el asunto.

"No, el porqué la ayude, creo que podría decir que porque me sentía inútil al verla en una situación fea, mientras yo podía hacer algo al respecto"

"No eres muy amigo de la autoridad, ¿Verdad?"

"Huf, eso es una larga historia para otro día, ya llegamos" exclamo Amwolf abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de mujeres. Al entrar sintió como todas las miradas de las demás muchachas se pusieron sobre él, algo que lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

"¿Segura que no hay problema que este aquí?" pregunto Amwolf al sentir las penetrantes miradas de todas las muchachas de la habitacion.

"No, allí esta su cama, acostémosla allí y nos vamos." reafirmo Christa.

Caminando un poco dejaron Sasha en su cama, la cual inmediatamente aun dormida, noto la comodidad de la cama se volteo y empezó a roncar. Amwolf inmediatamente empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, para alejarse de la mirada de las demás muchachas, mientras Christa le seguía hasta que salieron del dormitorio de mujeres y se detenían cerca de la puerta.

"¿Ves? No hubo problema alguno" tranquilamente exclamo, Christa una vez cerrada la puerta del dormitorio.

"¿Qué no hubo problema? Me estaban matando con las miradas halla dentro"

"¿Eso? Nah, no te preocupes es que no estamos acostumbradas a que haya un hombre en el dormitorio, pero aun así la todas ven la buena intención que tenias"

"Solo espero que no me empiecen a llamar pervertido"

"Intentare que no suceda, ahora vete a dormir, me imagino que debes estar bastante cansado"

"No tienes idea de que tan… BAAAMM" Fue el sonido que hizo la cabeza de Amwolf cuando golpeo con la pared del dormitorio de mujeres. Inmediatamente sintió un dolor profundo en toda la cabeza y sintió como de nuevo le salía sangre por la nariz.

"¿Qué acaso no te di ordenes de que te fueras a dormir y que no te metieras en más problemas por hoy?" pregunto el capitán mientras apretaba más fuertemente la cabeza de Amwolf contra la pared. "_Mierda, no de nuevo, justamente cuando me estaba a punto de ir a dormir"_ pensó Amwolf.

Debido al estruendo del golpe y los gritos del capitán, tanto los hombres y las mujeres que estaban en sus dormitorios respectivos salieron a ver qué estaba pasando, parándose alrededor del capitán, Amwolf y Christa que se encontraba asustada.

"CONTESTA, ¿Acaso no fueron claras mis órdenes?" pregunto de nuevo el capitán, pero más fuertemente.

"Yo solo estaba…"

"Saliendo del dormitorio de mujeres, al cual es prohibido que entres y sabiendo esto desobedeciste las órdenes, para ir a hacer quien sabe que allá dentro, pervertido…" grito el capitán mientras tiraban fuertemente a Amwolf hacia el suelo. "Tú, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?" pregunto el capitán dirigiéndose hacia Christa que tan asustada estaba que no podía pronunciar una simple palabra. "Si no me decís en este instante, te vas a…"

"! Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjala fuera de mi problema!" grito Amwolf desde el suelo, con la cara bañada en sangre y con dolor en toda la cabeza, intentando que Christa no fuera culpada de algo malo que no estaba haciendo.

"Si, lo admito entre al dormitorio de mujeres para deleitar la vista, hasta que ella me atrapo y me saco de allí" Inmediatamente de haber dicho esto los demás reclutas que estaban viendo empezaron a murmurar y hablar.

"Entonces lo admites, pervertido muchacho, si no fuera porque necesitamos soldados te mandaría de regreso a la pocilga casa de donde saliste, en este mismo instante, pero como la necesidad es más grande lo que puedo intentar es hacerte algo decente para que los titanes te maten a ti en vez de a alguien más, mientras tanto te vuelvo a poner el mismo castigo de hoy en la mañana, ve a correr hasta que me dé la gana que dejes de hacerlo"

En ese instante un muchacho de cabello corto y rubio salió del grupo rodeaba al capitán.

"Señor…, con todo respeto pero… ¿No cree usted que Amwolf ha se ha fatigado bastante para tener que volver a correr hoy?" pregunto el muchacho con timidez. Amwolf reconoció al joven que intentaba ayudarlo, era Armin Arlert el primer muchacho que el capitán había interrogado en la formación al principio del día.

"Entonces, ¿supongo que deseas sacrificarte por él y tomar su castigo?"

"No señor, yo solo…"

"Basta, voy en camino" dijo Amwolf intentado ponerse de pie lentamente, "Armin, aprecio lo que intentas hacer, pero este es mi problema y no quiero ver que salgas perjudicado por intentar ayudarme, así que, voy en camino a la pista, si eso es lo que se necesita para usted se calme…capitán"

"¿Me calme? Yo estoy perfectamente calmado, ahora, vete a correr y no te quiero volver a ver hasta mañana, y al resto de ustedes váyanse a dormir si no quieren ustedes también disfrutar de la luna mientras corren."

Todos los demás reclutas se apresuraron al interior de sus dormitorios. Amwolf para evitar meter a alguien más en problemas se dirigió rápidamente hacia la pista y empezó a caminar lentamente, sonó la campana indicando que era hora de dormir y apagar luces, las cuales al ser apagadas dejaron que la oscuridad ocultara todo, con toda la sangre que Amwolf había perdido, el frio de la noche, el hambre y cansancio de todo el día, no fue mucho el tiempo que paso antes que su visión se empezara a poner borrosa, hasta que gradualmente cayo desmayado en la tierra, con la luna con sus tenues rallos de luz como su única compañía.


	3. Capitulo 3 Aprendiendo a volar

**Advertencias: **Contiene lenguaje que algunos podrían encontrar ofensivo.

**Disclaimer: **Esto es una obra de ficción, por lo tanto ningún personaje me pertenece, ni la historia misma todo es pocesion del autor original el cual decide que pasa con la serie, así que por favor no demandas (espero), solo el OC que encontraran el cual espero hacer lo suficientemente autentico como para poder decir que es mio, respecto a lo demás, todo es de su autor original.

**Agradecimientos: **A ustedes principalmente por honrarme al leer este proyecto que tengo, muchas gracias, de nuevo por favor si pueden dejen un comentario respecto a que les pareció, que les gusto que no les gusto y en que podría mejorar, la critica constructiva siempre es bienvenida. Especialmente si puedo saber sus opiniones acerca de Amwolf, el cual después de projectarlo en papel, temo que realmente no es autentico, sino mas bien copia de muchos otros personajes, así que si me pueden ayudar dando me sus opiniones acerca de el, se los agradecería mucho.

* * *

Capitulo #3 "Aprendiendo a volar"

"_Date prisa Amy, que llegaremos tarde y no los veremos" _decía con tiernos acentos la niña mientras halaba de la mano de su hermano y aceleraba el paso en dirección a la plaza.

"_Marie cálmate, no tan de prisa que los caballos no se van a ir a ningún lugar_" exclamaba en respuesta su hermano, mientras intentaba detenerla un poco sin ningún éxito alguno.

"_Pero si nos apresuramos, tal vez nos dejen acariciarlos como la ves pasada_" respondía Marie con alegría mientras recordaba lo maravilloso que fue tocar un caballo por primera vez en su vida.

"_Si, la vez que gritaste tan fuerte por la emoción, que asustaste al pobre animal, que del susto empezó a repartir patadas a todos los que estábamos cerca._" Exclama con frustración su hermano, recordando aquel momento que por defender a su pequeña hermana de un caballo asustado, tuvo que poner la espalda para tapar un golpe que le termino doliendo por días.

"_Por eso eres mi hermano Amy, para que me protejas de todo peligro_" contesto Marie con alegría, mientras se reía ligeramente.

"Claro, solo que sabiendo eso no abuses de…."

"_Mira, mira, allí están_" gritaba con emoción Marie mientras corría hacia el corral que se había armado en medio de la plaza que estaba llena de gente que hablaban y miraban los caballos que corrían en el mostrando su hermosura. "_Wow, mira qué bonitos son_".

"De ello…_Marie, en serio, cálmate no quiero que nos vuelvan a sacar de la exhibición de animales, así como el año pasado" _

Todos los años en el distrito Shingashina se tenía la tradición que venían los granjeros de las aldeas cercanas a exhibir sus animales con las esperanzas de poder vender algunos, otros lo hacían para poder simplemente exhibir lo mejor que eran sus animales en comparación con los de los demás granjeros, pero cual fuera la razón, a las personas les gustaba poder llegar y observar a los animales, en especial a los caballos, los cuales habían sido la fascinación de Marie desde que aprendió sobre ellos en la escuela.

"_Mira que rápidos son, podrías volar con lo rápidos que son, cuando sea grande y tenga mi propio caballo lo llamare Agro" _exclamaba con felicidad y anhelo Marie, mientras miraba a un caballo de negros cabellos saltar en medio galope.

"¿_Agro? Me imagine que le pondrías "Amy" ya que tanto te gusta ese nombre_"

"_No, así te digo a ti y tú no eres un caballo y mucho menos majestuoso como ellos_"

"_Ouch, muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo_, hermanita" decía su hermano con sarcasmo, mientras Marie se reía inocentemente. "¿_Aunque nunca me has dicho porque me llamas así_?"

"_Tú_ _sabes bien sabes que es porque no puedo decir bien tu nombre tan complicado_" acompaño con un suspiro Marie mientras volvía a ver a su "Agro".

"_Amwolf, ¿Qué tan complicado es decir eso_?"

"_Lo es, ¿crees que podamos acercarnos y tocarlos_? Preguntaba Marie mientras agarraba la mano de Amwolf y la halaba en dirección a unos establos cercanos.

"_Marie, sabes bien que no podemos debido a lo que sucedió el año pasado, todos los vendedores todavía nos recuerdan de la vez pasada_."

"_Si pero eso fue el año pasado, hoy es otro, porfaaaa vamos" _Marie rogaba mientras ponía una cara de tristeza, que alguna forma siempre convencía a su hermano.

_"Ach, vamos pues, pero que sea rápido, no quiero que nos vuelvan a llevar a casa los guardias de nuevo, mama no me lo perdonaría"_Amwolf nunca pudo resistirse ante los ruegos de su hermanita, por alguna razón le disgustaba verla tan triste aunque solo fuera por broma.

"_Yeeeyyyy, tocaremos a los caballos" _gritaba alegremente Marie mientras corría agarrada de la mano de Amwolf hacia el pequeño establo.

_"Si, si, solo que cálmate un poco que si…"_Booomm Un ensordecedor estallido detuvo toda charla y habla en la plaza, mientras Amwolf se recuperaba del estruendo una multitud de gente se agrupaba y miraban aterrorizados algo en la distancia.

"¿_Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Y qué es lo que todos están viendo_?" preguntaba Marie mientras se apretaba las orejas en disconformidad y se dirigía hacia la multitud de gente la cual se encontraba inmóvil.

"_No lo sé Marie, pero no me quiero quedar para averiguarlo_" dijo Amwolf mientras levantaba a Marie y se la colocaba en la espalda. "_Agárrate fuerte, sea lo que haya sido, debemos buscar a papa_" decía Amwolf mientras emprendía marcha hacia su casa, mientras todo mundo empezaba a gritar en pánico.

"¿_Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos gritan? ¿Amy? Tengo miedo_"

"_Yo también Marie, pero debemos llegar a casa lo más pronto posible, papa sabrá que hacer no te preocupes_." Aunque lleno de temor por el origen desconocido del gran estruendo, Amwolf procuraba no atemorizar más a Marie que estaba temblando del miedo.

_"¿Amy? ¿Qué es eso en el cielo?_"

"¿_Qué cosa_? "Preguntaba Amwolf mientras corría hacia su casa, sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta de Marie.

"_Esa que viene hacia nosotros_" Pregunto Marie mientras apuntaba con su dedo un resplandor en el cielo.

"¿_Hacia nosotros_?" pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba hacia arriba "_Eso es…oh, mierda_" grito Amwolf mientras bajaba a Marie de sus hombros y la aferraba fuertemente, cuando sintió una violenta sacudida que los lanzo al suelo mientras una nube densa de humo los rodeaba.

"¿_Amy? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Amy_?

* * *

"Amwolf, despierta, Amwolf" Amwolf escuchaba una voz en lo lejano que lo llamaba.

"Hmm… ¿Qué?... ¿Marie?"

"¿Marie? No, soy Armin, ¿Te encuentras bien? Por lo que parece te desmayaste ayer en la noche y caíste aquí " La noche anterior en la cual debido a la fatiga Amwolf se había quedado dormido en el campo de ejercicios había terminado, un nuevo amanecer se hacía presente mientras los reclutas del escuadrón 104 se preparaban para seguir con su entrenamiento.

"Vamos levante, que el desayuno ya está listo, me imagino que después de todo lo ocurrido ayer debes de tener mucha hambre" Armin hablaba mientras intentaba poner de pie a un todavía medio dormido Amwolf. El cual al sentir la insistencia del muchacho intento ponerse de pie, que al hacerlo sintió un profundo dolor de cabeza.

"¿Ves? Te dije que se encontraba bien, después de todo, si pudo correr todo eso ayer debe de tener resistencia al dolor." Otro muchacho exclamo al ver ya de pie a Amwolf mientras se estiraba y sacudía el polvo de su camisa. Ya estando de pie pudo ver quiénes eran los que lo habían ido a despertar: Armin el cual la noche anterior intento ayudarlo, pero que para no provocarle problemas Amwolf obedeció las ordenes del capitán Keith, junto a Armin se encontraba otro muchacho, de pelo negro corto, ojos verdes y de tamaño promedio, y por ultimo una muchacha que igualmente tenia pelo negro que no le llegaba a los hombros, y unos ojos grises los cuales parecían no demostrar emoción alguna.

"Realmente no recuerdo a qué hora caí anoche, si que debí de estar cansado." Amwolf comentaba mientras se estiraba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

"No hay problema pero, ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Digo, después de todo lo de ayer." El muchacho que acompañaba a Armin pregunto.

"Si claro, aunque no estoy buscando volver a correr, pero si estoy bien"

"Bien, entonces vayamos a desayunar"

Mientras se dirigían al comedor Amwolf intentaba no pensar en lo que había soñado, ya que tal sueño siempre le traía malos recuerdos, de aquel momento en que…

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?" Armin pregunto a Amwolf mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

"Huuh, si claro, solo estaba pensando"

"Si que tienes pensamientos profundos, porque si te mirabas perdido en la mirada"

"A veces, por cierto ¿Dijeron que también provienen de Shinganshina?"

"Así es, los tres de hecho, el es Armin, ella Mikasa y yo me llamo Eren" respondió Eren con un tono amigable.

"Un gusto conocerlos y qué bueno que también ustedes salieron vivos de aquel día, y por cierto ¿Armin?"

"¿Si?" pregunto Armin un poco confuso.

"Lo que intentaste hacer ayer con el capitán, no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me gustaría ver que alguien salga perjudicado por mi culpa, son mis problemas y míos a resolver, pero aun así te agradezco por el intento"

"Huh… pero si yo solo…" Armin balbuceaba intentando responder a la petición.

"Espera, ¿El solo intento ayudarte y tu le desprecias diciéndole que no lo vuelva a hacer?" Eren pregunto con una expresión un poco molesto por la despectividad de Amwolf.

"Eren, nosotros más que nadie en este escuadrón sabemos el peligro que involucra el interponerte ante el sufrimiento de alguien más, el hecho de que salimos vivos de aquel día en que el titán colosal destruyo el muro María lo comprueba."

"¿Cómo eso puede comprobar algo? Eso solo fue muestra de cómo no pudimos defender nuestras tierras ante los titanes, algo que nunca más volverá a pasar"

"Eren, el que uno de nosotros este hoy aquí vivo, es solo posible porque muchos se sacrificaron para que eso pudiera suceder, o acaso ¿no recuerdas a los muchos soldados que murieron para que las personas pudieran escapar o a los padres que…" Mientras Amwolf hablaba podía notar como la expresión de Eren y de Armin se estaba tornando triste, realmente toda persona que logro huir de Shinganshina en ese nefasto día, había perdido algo en el camino, algo muy preciado "Lo siento, mejor dejo a los muertos descansar, no hay necesidad de recordar algo así" concluyo Amwolf, ya que él tampoco quería recordar ese día.

"Si pero, aunque entiendo tu punto de vista, te digo que es algo que nunca volverá a pasar" Eren hablo seguidamente del silencio que se había hecho presente.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque nunca volverá a suceder algo así? Dime"

"Porque los matare a cada uno de ellos, a todos, no quedara ninguno de esos bastardos caminando después que termine con ellos" Eren respondió mientras sonreía con una expresión un poco maliciosa en su rostro.

"Mmm, ¿Eso es lo que te motiva a seguir adelante? Amwolf pregunto mientras miraba a Eren a los ojos, como buscando algo en su mirada.

"¿Acaso no sientes enojo por lo que ellos hicieron a la humanidad? O ¿Por qué fue que te hiciste soldado si no es para matarlos a ellos?"

"El que siento hacia ellos no lo sé, nunca he pensado en ello, en cuanto a porque vine aquí, es porque ando buscando dos cosas"

"¿Y que puede ser lo que buscas que sea más importante que vengar a la humanidad?" Eren molesto por la pasividad de Amwolf en cuanto a los titanes pregunto mientras lo sujetaba de un brazo y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Eso, es algo que no te importa a ti ni a nadie" Amwolf contesto mientras se liberaba del agarre de Eren. "Pero, mientras las siga buscando no dejare que nadie más salga lastimado por mi culpa o que alguien más sufra mientras yo pueda hacer algo al respecto" Para ese momento ya tanto Eren como Amwolf estaban mirándose fijamente a los dos evidentemente molestos el uno con el otro.

"Oigan cálmense, que la gente nos está viendo" Armin dijo refiriéndose a un grupo de reclutas que se había detenido a ver la escena.

"Sería lo mejor, me disculpo si te ofendí de alguna manera, somos compañeros así que no conviene quedar enojados uno con el otro, así que mis disculpas" Amwolf ya un poco más calmado, ofreció un apretón de manos en señal de perdón a Eren.

"Si, también me disculpo, ahora vamos a desayunar" Eren contesto mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Amwolf y asentía con la cabeza. Seguidamente los cuatro siguieron caminando en silencio hacia el comedor, hasta que llegaron a él. Una vez dentro del Amwolf pudo ver por primera vez el interior del comedor que el día anterior él y Sasha no había visto en la cena.

_"Simple y práctico, bonito"_ pensó Amwolf mientras miraba las mesas y bancas de madera que estaban llenas de muchachos que estaban desayunando.

"Armin ven, vayamos a traer la comida, ustedes busquen una mesa para poder sentarnos" Eren dijo mientras se dirigía con Armin hacia donde se miraba que se estaba haciendo fila para recoger los alimentos, mientras tanto Mikasa y Amwolf empezaron a buscar un mesa disponible, la cual después de un poco de caminar y limpiarla se sentaron en ella, uno frente al otro. Debido al cansancio Amwolf se sentó en la banca mientras se recostaba en la mesa con sus brazos como almohada.

"¿Quién fue la primera?" Mikasa pregunto, mientras Amwolf levantaba la mirada y la veía un poco desconcertado.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Dijiste que no dejarías que alguien más saliera lastimado por intentar ayudarte, ¿Quién fue la primera persona en hacerlo?"

"Preferiría cambiar de tema si no te molesta, eso es algo que realmente no quiero pensar ahora." Amwolf respondió mientras admiraba la atención que Mikasa había puesto a la discusión que había tenido con Eren, aunque se miraba que no tenía interés alguno, ella había analizado cada palabra con gran detalle.

"Está bien" fue lo último que Mikasa dijo antes de que volvieran a estar callados los dos de nuevo, esperando a Eren y Armin. Aunque no fue mucho el tiempo que pasó hasta que Eren y Armin llegaron con la comida, para Amwolf lo sintió como una eternidad debido al hambre acumulada y el delicioso aroma a comida que había en el aire. El resto del desayuno paso sin ningún problema, mientras Armin y Eren conversaban, Amwolf se concentraba en su comida hasta que se la termino, aunque no se percato en que había estado comiendo, la cálida sensación en su estomago lo hizo sentirse mejor de cómo había amanecido. Mientras esperaba que los demás terminara de comer, Amwolf se preguntaba cómo habría amanecido Sasha después de lo ocurrido el día anterior "Po_r lo menos tuvo la suerte de dormir en una cama_ "pensó mientras estiraba sus piernas, aunque no dudaba de que se encontraba con hambre por lo que había corrido ayer. "_Aunque se comió mi pan, pero conociéndola lo más probable que hoy tenga hambre" _pensaba Amwolf mientras limpiaba con bastante detalle los restos de comida de su plato.

"Todos… atención" grito de repente un oficial mientras entraba en el comedor con su ayudante, los cuales se miraban que estaban bastante apurados. "Tienen tres minutos para terminar su comida, después los quiero a todos en el campo de ejercicios para empezar con el programa de hoy, así que apresúrense si no quieren terminar corriendo vueltas por cada minuto tarde." Al decir "correr vueltas" Amwolf noto que un grupo de reclutas sentados a la distancia se empezaron a reír mientras lo miraban a él. Una vez ido el oficial todos los reclutas empezaron a limpiar sus mesas y salir del comedor.

"Parece que te hiciste famoso por la estupidez de ayer" decía un muchacho mientras pasaba a lado de Amwolf que se encontraba recogiendo su plato.

Amwolf dándose vuelta miro a un muchacho un poco alto, pelo corto de color café claro y una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

"¿Jean, no crees que es muy temprano en la mañana para andar molestando personas?" pregunto Eren un poco molesto por el comentario.

"Solo digo lo que todos aquí estamos pensando, nada más" explico el muchacho mientras se alejaba hacia la salida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"En ese caso, claro solo diciendo lo que los que estamos en esta mesa estamos pesando… eres un imbécil" contesto de vuelta Amwolf de manera sarcástica.

"Enójate si quieres pero, es la verdad aunque no la quieres admitir" decía el muchacho mientras salía del comedor con un grupo de reclutas.

"¿Quién es él?" pregunto Amwolf mientras los cuatro recogían sus platos.

"Jean Kirschtein, solo digamos que también tuvo problemas con Eren ayer en la noche" explico Armin.

"Alguien que habla demasiada mierda, si me preguntan a mi" dijo Eren frunciendo el seño en desagrado.

"Hah, no podría estar más de acuerdo" Al dirigirse los cuatro hacia la salida Amwolf intento pensar que fue lo que había pasado ayer, "_Recuerdo que estaba caminando y de pronto me despertaron en al día siguiente, si que golpea duro el capitán Keith, por lo menos le doy crédito que si sabe patear bien el viejo" _pensaba Amwolf mientras salía del comedor y se dirigía hacia donde se miraba que se estaban haciendo unas filas en orden.

"Amwolf, espera" una voz suave se escucho a la cual Amwolf se volteo para ver que era Sasha que estaba parada cerca de la puerta. "¿Podemos hablar?" pregunto Sasha tímidamente.

"Si claro, ¿Por qué no?"

"Es que te estaba esperando en la salida… y como me ignoraste pensé que no querías hablar…, pero de verdad que me ocupo hablar contigo respecto a algo" contesto Sasha un poco apenada.

"¿Pensando de nuevo?... No te preocupes Sasha, Amwolf parece que tiene pensamientos bastante profundos, así también le paso hace poco que me dejo hablando solo" Armin dijo mientras se reia un poco de lo despistado que se encontraba Amwolf cuando se ponía a "pensar" en algunas cosas.

"Gracias Armin…" Amwolf se intento defender con sarcasmo al ver que realmente sí que estaba sumergido en pensamiento, ya que había ignorado completamente a Sasha que estaba parada justo en frente de él mientras salía del comedor "Los alcanzo dentro de poco" dijo mientras se acercaba a Sasha.

"Está bien, no se tarden que parece que ya va a comenzar el entrenamiento" Armin dijo mientras él, Eren y Mikasa se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Dejando a Amwolf, Sasha y un grupo de reclutas cerca del comedor.

"Antes de todo, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Después de lo de ayer me refiero"

"¿Qué? Yo te tengo que preguntar eso a ti, ¿No fue suficiente lo que nos puso a hacer ayer, para que tuvieras que volver a hacerlo enojar y que te desmayaras en pleno campo?" Sasha respondió con rapidez y un poco de enojo en su voz al ver que Amwolf ignoraba por completo todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera, huh? ¿Qué te dejara tirada en medio del campo a plena noche?"

"Yo sola podía…"

"¿Qué? ¿Levantarte e irte a tu cama sin ningún problema? Mira, hice lo que tenía que hacer y acepto las consecuencias así que dejémoslo así, no hay necesidad de seguir peleando, me disculpo si lo que hice te molesto de alguna forma…"

"Gracias… por cargarme y perdón por dejarte sin cena" Sasha dijo apenada pero con gratitud hacia el favor recibido.

"No hay problema, pero a la que le debes una disculpa es a Christa que casi le arrancas el brazo ayer al quitarle la comida" Amwolf decía mientras se reía al recordar cómo fue que Sasha arrebato la comida a Christa, como una persona energúmena.

"Ya lo hice, ella fue la que me conto lo que paso ayer, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bueno el olor a sangre se fue, el hecho de que pude oler el desayuno fue bastante relajante y considerando donde dormí, pues me encuentro bien y creo que mejor seguimos porque parece que ya va a empezar aquello" Amwolf decía mientras apuntaba al oficial que se acercaba a todos los reclutas. "Vamos" dicho esto los dos empezaron a caminar hacia las filas.

"Si, y gracias de nuevo, te lo pagare de alguna forma"

"Sabes que no lo hice esperando recompensa alguna" dijo Amwolf preparándose para la discusión que veía venir.

"Lo sé" contesto Sasha con toda calma

"¿Y aun así piensas devolver el favor? Pregunto Amwolf un poco confuso.

"¿Piensas hacer algo para detenerme?" contestaba de vuelta Sasha mientras sonreía picarescamente.

"Bueno pues… ahmm" Amwolf balbuceaba mientras intentaba pensar algo para responderle inteligentemente a Sasha, a lo cual no vino nada coherente, realmente no podía obligarla a nada. Mientras tanto Sasha seguía sonriendo mientras esperaba con ansias lo inevitable. "Pues podría... ahmm...nada, me rindo no puedo hacer nada" exclamo por ultimo Amwolf recociendo su derrota.

"Jaah, te gane, no me dejaste callada y toda apenada como ayer" Sasha decía mientras celebraba su pequeña victoria.

"Pero si ayer yo no…"

"Nada, así dejémoslo que ya es tarde y no debemos llegar tarde" exclamaba Sasha mientras aligeraba el paso dejando a Amwolf atrás, pero volviendo la mirada de vuelta a Amwolf dijo "Gracias" tiernamente mientras sonreía cálidamente y se alejaba de vuelta, dejando a Amwolf sonrojado y apenado.

Amwolf sonriendo, al pensar en lo que había pasado, se acerco a donde estaban Eren, Armin y Mikasa "_No ocupaba algo a cambio porque, ya me lo diste_" pensaba mientras se paraba a esperar al capitán Keith que estaba a punto de darles las instrucción del entrenamiento de ese día.

* * *

"Atención" grito el capitán Keith fuertemente mientras todos los reclutas se colocaban en posición de atención, "Hoy es el día de la prueba de aptitud, aquellos que la aprueben podrán comenzar su entrenamiento para poder convertirse en soldados, pero aquellos que la fallen…" hubo un silencio en todo el ambiente mientras el capitán se detenía un momento "No dudare un momento de sacarlos de aquí y mandarlos a las áreas de desarrollo donde van todos los no aptos para poder luchar, así que háganlo bien" concluyo mientras otro oficial separaba a todos los reclutas en grupos y los dirigía a varias estructuras con arneses y cuerdas colgando de ellas.

Amwolf una vez estando en donde le correspondía, puso atención a la demostración que el oficial estaba haciendo que era lo que ellos tenían que hacer bien si querían permanecer en el entrenamiento.

"Bueno reclutas, esto es una prueba para determinar si su estabilidad corporal y compostura ante el estrés es la necesaria para poder aprender a utilizar el "Mecanismo de maniobras en tercera dimensión o DMT para ser breves" el cual requiere gran fortaleza en las piernas para poder resistir los impactos en los aterrizajes, la cual con el entrenamiento físico será obtenida, y como previamente había dicho estabilidad corporal cuando se encuentren en el aire y por ultimo pero no menos importante compostura ante el estrés, para que los nervios no los traicionen cuando estén en combate, así que será mejor que empecemos… tu, ven acá" decía el oficial mientras señalaba a Amwolf para que se acercara al frente del grupo de reclutas, a lo cual hizo caso y se acerco al oficial.

"Antes de empezar les demostrare como deberían hacer si quieren pasar, así que engancha estos arneses en mi cinturón y da vueltas a aquella palanca que está en la base de la estructura." Una vez Amwolf coloco los arneses en el cinturón del oficial, procedió a girar la palanca la cual lentamente elevaba por medio de dos cuerdas al oficial en el aire, asombrando a todos los demás reclutas presentes.

"Bueno es suficiente bájame, así es como deberían hacerlo si desean progresar con su entrenamiento, ahora toma" explicaba el oficial mientras se quitaba su cinturón y se lo daba a Amwolf. "Póntelo, los demás tomen un cinturón de ese caja que esta por la otra base de la estructura y prepárense" Mientras los demás agarraban un cinturón Amwolf procedió a ponerse el suyo y ajustarlo a su cintura. "Como me ayudaste vas de primero, así que prepárate."

Amwolf al ver que le temblaban las piernas un poco, intento respirar y exhalar profundamente para calmarse un poco, lo cual después de unos momentos le funciono un poco, mientras tanto el oficial procedía a colocarle el par de arneses a su cinturón, mientras todos veía con gran expectativa, esperando quien seria de todos ellos sería el primero en caerse.

"¿Estás listo?" pregunto el oficial mientras señalaba a otro recluta para que girara la palanca.

"Listo" afirmo Amwolf mientras se terminaba de concentrar en lo que tenía que hacer. "_Solo tengo que balancear mi cuerpo con estas dos cuerdas, nada más, como cuando saltaba en las rocas cerca del rio con…"_ pensaba Amwolf hasta que fue interrumpido por el oficial.

"Bien, levántalo" ordenaba el oficial mientras otro recluta giraba lentamente la palanca.

A medida Amwolf se levantaba del suelo, podía notar la presión que las cuerdas ejercían sobre el cinturón y con un poco de dificultad al principio logro mantenerse equilibrado al final, aunque un poco rígido por la posición en que estaban sus piernas y torso.

"Bueno, para un principiante no está mal…"

"Yo decidiré si está bien o mal, oficial" hablo el capitán Keith mientras se acercaba a Amwolf el cual se miraba que estaba teniendo dificultad en mantenerse estable en las cuerdas.

"Así que Miller dime, ¿piensas que lo estás haciendo está bien?" Preguntaba el capitán Keith mientras caminaba alrededor de Amwolf, mientras lo miraba detalladamente.

"Pues como dijo el oficial, para mi primera vez no creo que este mal, pero creo que…"

"¿Mal?, esta pésimo, así como estas posicionado tu problema no son los titanes, son las ráfagas de viento que te van a golpear constantemente mientras estés en el aire" explicaba el capitán Keith mientras empujaba ligeramente a Amwolf por el hombro haciéndolo perder su balance y caer de cara al suelo.

"Mierda… ¿y tenía que hacer eso sin avisarme antes?" exclamaba Amwolf mientras se intentaba levantar del suelo, algo que no podía hacer ya que todavía estaba sostenido por los arneses.

"¿Le dirás al viento que te avise antes? ¿O a los titanes que tienen muchas ganas de matarte que te avisen antes de saltar hacia ti? De nuevo, y esta vez procura combinar rigidez y flexibilidad, para resistir esos empujes" decía el capitán mientras se alejaba hacia otro grupo de reclutas.

"_¿Qué tendrá ese viejo contra mí?"_ se preguntaba Amwolf mientras seguía medio colgado en el aire, hasta que el oficial le removió los arneses haciéndolo terminar de caer al suelo por completo. "Que mierda_, otro día que empiezo en el suelo, otro día que por él, será bastante largo, lo único bueno es que esta ves no esta Sasha aguantándolo también." _pensaba Amwolf mientras se dirigía al final de la fila que se había formado frente a las cuerdas, "_Solo espero que este termine mejor que ayer" _pensó mientras contemplaba lo arduo que sería el resto de ese día…


	4. Chapter 4 Prueba de confianza

**Advertencias: **Contiene alguna que otra palabra que algunos encontraría mala.

**Disclaimer: **Esto es una obra de ficción, por lo tanto ningún personaje me pertenece, ni la historia misma todo es pocesion del autor original el cual decide que pasa con la serie, así que por favor no demandas (espero), solo el OC que encontraran el cual espero hacer lo suficientemente autentico como para poder decir que es mio, respecto a lo demás, todo es de su autor original. (Aunque aburra, estoy obligado a poner esto)

**Notas del autor: **Aunque muy o demasiado tarde aqui lo tienen Cap#4, no creo que tenga una excusa convincente para poder justificar porque me tarde mucho en hacerlo, en mi defensa digo que usualmente toda historia que escribo siempre tengo problemas con el #4 en general, asi que disculpas.

**Agradecimientos: **Nada mas a ustedes que toman tiempo para leer mi fic, asi que gracias, recuerden que siempre estoy atento a cualquier critica que me quieran dar o cualquier comentario que quieran hacer sobre que les gusto o que no, o como les gustaria ver que las cosas pasen, sean libres de comentar, gracias de nuevo.

* * *

**Capitulo #4 "Prueba de confianza"**

Era ya tarde en el campo de entrenamiento, la prueba de aptitud que la cual había terminado felizmente para muchos ya había pasado, sorprendentemente de todos los reclutas que la habían hecho la mayoría sino todos la habían pasado, los únicos que quedaban por verse si la pasarían al día siguiente era Eren y Amwolf los cuales ambos habían estado luchando todo el día por intentar hacerla bien, Eren que por alguna razón no podía mantenerse estable en el aire por más de unos segundos antes de desplomarse al suelo y Amwolf el cual debido a un criterio especial de evaluación del capitán Keith, se le había hecho imposible lograr terminarla.

"Maldita sea…" se escucho un grito de Amwolf cuando golpeo con fuerza el suelo mientras se levantaba de vuelta del suelo. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a "evitar" una brisa de aire?" preguntaba a Sasha la cual lo había estado acompañando todo el día, ayudándolo a levantarse y girando la palanca que hacía que las cuerdas se tensaran así levantando a Amwolf del suelo.

"Hey, cálmate si te encuentras molesto se te hará mas difícil poder concentrarte y hacerlo bien" Sasha decía mientras sacudía el polvo de la espalda de Amwolf.

"Sasha, es fácil cuando tu lo dices, que lo hicisteis al primer intento y tan bien que hasta te pudiste columpiar en las cuerdas con gran facilidad, pero como te habrás fijado por las ultimas horas que hemos estado aquí, yo no puedo"

"Es porque todavía sigues pensando que tienes que poner el cuerpo rígido y firme, no tengo la menor idea a que se refería el capitán cuando dijo "corriente de aire" pero no tienes de otra, así que probemos de nuevo" Ordenaba Sasha mientras volvía a girar la palanca levantando de vuelta a Amwolf.

El estar suspendido en el aire era algo que Amwolf después de practicar toda la mañana ya podía hacer con facilidad, pero al instante que se le empujaba perdía el control y caí al suelo. Una vez devuelta en el aire Amwolf se coloco en la posición que más le parecía correcta hasta poder encontrarse en un balance correcto.

"Bueno, a menos que te guste caerte al suelo te recomiendo que en vez de intentar resistir el golpe, procura evitarlo del todo así que, ¿Listo?" Sasha preguntaba mientras se posicionaba al frente de Amwolf.

"Listo"

De pronto Sasha lanzo un puñetazo al hombro de Amwolf haciéndolo perder su equilibrio, pero después de un momento y con gran dificultad logro balancearse de vuelta a su posición inicial, causando que Sasha suspirara con irritación mientras Amwolf se miraba feliz.

"¿Ves? Te dije que era posible poder…huf" No pudo terminar de hablar antes que una patada al pecho lo volviera tumbar de espaldas al suelo. "¡Ouch ¿Era eso realmente necesario?" preguntaba Amwolf mientras se sobaba donde había recibido el golpe.

"¿Por qué todavía insistís en resistir el golpe? ¿Acaso no ves que es mejor esquivarlo?"

"Porque si lo intento esquivar voy a perder el balance y terminar en el suelo, y si lo logro resistir por lo menos tengo la pequeña oportunidad de poder recuperar el balance"

"¿Sabes que aunque puedas hacer esto ahorita en el entrenamiento, en un combate real no podrías poder contrarrestar la fuerza de un titán? Espera…" En un instante Sasha empezó caminar en círculos mientras hablaba, como intentando trabajar la idea que se le estaba ocurriendo, hasta que de pronto se detuvo frente a Amwolf con cara de alguien que hubiera descubierto un gran secreto"¡Eso es, el capitán Keith no se refería a corrientes de aire, después de todo no andaremos tan alto para que una nos afecte, se estaba refiriendo a un golpe de un titán, porque así como estas lo más probable es que te mataría sin que antes lo puedas esquivar"

"¿En serio? ¿Eso crees tú qué es? Porque yo todavía sigo pensando que es una vil broma del viejo para que me saquen de aquí, ya que tanto le caigo mal que me quiere fuera."

"¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? ¿Acaso no ves que esta explicación seria la más realista posible?..." De pronto, así como había sucedido minutos antes, Sasha empezó de vuelta a caminar en círculos mientras ponía una cara de meditación profunda hasta que se detuvo y quedo viendo a Amwolf con una cara de complejidad. "Te propongo una apuesta"

"¿Apuesta? ¿De qué tipo?" Amwolf pregunto con cara de perplejidad ante la extraña idea de su amiga.

"Hazlo a mi manera y si resulta que es como yo digo, me darás tu ración de carne asada de tus almuerzos y cenas de las próximas dos semanas…"

"¿Y si es como yo digo? ¿Que pasara cuando yo, eventualmente gane?"

"¿Ha, tan confiado estas? Si tu por casualidad ganas sucederá al revés, yo te daré mi provisión de carne de las próximas semanas, ¿Te parece?" Sasha explicaba mientras sonreía de manera picaresca mientras extendía su mano para sellar el trato.

"_¿Sasha, apostando comida? No hay duda que si esta confiada que en su teoría es correcta, o mejor aún, sabe que así va a ser. Que tan correcta pueda ser su deducción no lo sé, pero si ella lo pudo hacer bien desde el principio puede que tenga razón…"_

"Entonces, ¿Sí o no?"

"Solo te llevo conociendo dos días, pero el que tu apuestes comida es señal segura de que sabes que será como tú dices, y después de ver cómo te pusiste ayer con un poco de pan…, mejor no me arriesgo"

"Jaja, con que admites que tengo razón, ahora hazlo como yo digo, intenta esquivar mi golpe"

"En seguida señorita Blouse" Amwolf contestaba con sarcasmo mientras se volvía a colocar en su posición para empezar de nuevo.

Una vez de nuevo Amwolf en el aire procedió a equilibrarse, mientras Sasha caminaba en círculos alrededor de el.

"¿Listo?" Pregunto Sasha mientras se paraba justo frente a el.

"Listo"

En un instante Sasha lanzo un puñetazo al hombro de Amwolf, el cual al verlo venir tuvo el impulso de mantenerse firme, pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Sasha cambio de idea e intento esquivarlo. En un giro de hombro Amwolf logro eficazmente evadir el golpe, perdiendo balance y luchando por recuperarlo.

"Bien hecho, ahora equilíbrate de vuelta"

"No están fácil como parece"

Una vez de vuelta en su posición original Amwolf miro como Sasha se apartaba un poco hasta que lanzo de nuevo una patada dirigida a su pecho, al verla venir inmediatamente tuvo el impuso de poner las manos para intentar atraparla, pero de nuevo al ver la seriedad en la expresión de Sasha decidió no hacerlo, en su lugar opto por tirar el cuerpo hacia atrás, efectivamente esquivando la patada del todo, pero cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

"Yeeey, así es, bien hecho" Exclama Sasha con felicidad al ver el resultado del ejercicio.

"¿Bien hecho? Si volví a terminar de vuelta en el suelo, es lo mismo de la vez pasada, en nada quede" Decía un poco irritado Amwolf al ver que había quedado justamente como comenzó el día.

"¿Eso crees? Pues déjame decirte que eso se vio mucho mejor de lo que hacías hace poco y si lo aplicas a la realidad, te salvaría mas la vida"

"No veo como"

Sasha camino hacia Amwolf que yacía aun medio colgado en el suelo, y extendiéndole la mano lo levanto un poco, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le pregunto "¿Confías en mi?" con un tono de voz bastante serio.

Amwolf mirándola un poco perplejo por la pregunta y al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Sasha, sintió que Sasha no estaba jugando así como lo había estado haciendo todo el día que lo estuvo ayudando, después de un momento solo pudo decir "Si Sasha, aunque de una manera un poco rara, pero si" pensando que si le había estado ayudando todo el día es porque tal vez le quería un bien.

"Entonces créeme cuando te digo que esto es lo que debes hacer mañana." Sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos Sasha volvió a decir con igual seriedad.

"Bien, bien eso hare" balbuceo Amwolf al ver una seriedad que el considero que Sasha con su rara forma de ser nunca sería capaz de producir.

Al escuchar esto Sasha inmediatamente recobro su alegre y normal personalidad de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasada, a lo cual Amwolf solo pudo poner una cara de perplejidad al ver el repentino cambio de emociones que Sasha tuvo de un momento para otro, mientras ella lo levantaba y desenganchaba de las cuerdas.

"Dejémoslo así por hoy, hemos estado todo el día aquí y ya me estado dando hambre de nuevo." Exclamo Sasha mientras se sobaba el estomago en señal de hambre.

"Suena bien, además a mi también ya me está dando hambre y por cierto, gracias por hoy"

"Haa, no te preocupes, además, ¿Cómo crees que iba a dejar que te sacaran de aquí, si yo te podía ayudar?" Decía con gracia Sasha mientras le daba una palmada suave a Amwolf en el hombro.

"Cuando lo dices así parecería que disfrutas de mi compañía" Amwolf exclamaba con un poco de escepticismo.

"Bueno…" decía Sasha mientras se rascaba la cabeza para distraerse un poco "es eso y también porque si no estás tú, ¿A quién se supone que voy a molestar?" Preguntaba Sasha con sarcasmo mientras levantaba sus manos en el aire.

"Haha, aunque aprecio la consideración, recuerda que hay muchos más a quienes podrías molestar también, así que no te las tires solo conmigo."

"Ese es el detalle, los demás se molestan y me quedan viendo mal, a diferencia de tu que por alguna razón parecería que ya te has acostumbrado a que te molesten diariamente"

"Bueno, pero aun así no…"

"Hay, casi se me olvida…" Sasha grito de la nada asustando un poco a Amwolf, "Se suponía que debía hacer ciertas cosas en el comedor antes de la cena, nos vemos" Sasha informo, mientras echaba a correr en dirección hacia el comedor.

Amwolf un poco confuso todavía por lo sucedido solo pudo gritar de vuelta un "Gracias", al cual Sasha levanto la mano en forma de aceptación.

"_Interesante persona" _pensaba Amwolf mientras se quitaba el cinturón de entrenamiento. "_Haha, ¿A quién mas voy a molestar? Idéntico a lo que decía…, no, mejor no sigo pensando en ello, ¿Qué me garantiza el que también no le vaya a pasar a Sasha lo que le paso a ella?" _pensó Amwolf mientras se ajustaba la manga izquierda de su camisa "_No de nuevo…"._

_"_EREN" se escucho un grito que saco a Amwolf de sus pensamientos, el cual miro a todos lados buscando de donde provenía el ruido, no tardo mucho en localizar la fuente del grito, cerca de una de las estructuras en las cuales había estado practicando todo el día, inmediatamente corrió cerca del grupo de muchachos que había cerca de ella, una vez cerca pudo ver que se trataba de Eren el cual yacía medio suspendido en el aire con la cabeza sangrando, con Armin y Mikasa que lo intentaban socorrer.

"Hey, ¿Están bien?" pregunto Amwolf mientras corría hacia Eren.

"Nosotros sí, fue Eren que se cayó y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con el suelo, ven ayúdame a descolgarlo" Exclamo Armin un preocupado por Eren, el cual parecía que estaba completamente inconsciente.

"En seguida" dijo Amwolf mientras procedía a desenganchar a Eren de las cuerdas y ayudar a Armin a ponerlo de pie.

"Ahora por favor, corre hacia la enfermería y haz que el médico se aliste para recibirlo" Mikasa ordeno mientras daba soporte para mantener de pie a un inconsciente Eren, junto con Armin.

"Ahorita mismo" Obedeció Amwolf sin hacer muchas preguntas al respecto, preocupado por Eren el que parecía estar diciendo incoherencias mientras lo intentaban hacer caminar. Mientras corría hacia la enfermería pensaba, "_Si que me pudo haber ido mucho peor con esta prueba…gracias Sasha_

* * *

"Eren" llamo Mikasa mientras apretaba fuertemente el hombro de Eren, el cual había estado por los últimos minutos mirando fijamente la nada sin moverse un poco, lo cual surtió efecto haciendo que el volviera a reincorporarse a la cena.

"Si hombre, has estado así desde que salimos de la enfermería, vamos anímate." Exclamaba Amwolf mientras pateaba la rodilla de Eren por debajo de la mesa para animarlo un poco, lo cual genero una mirada seria de parte de Eren.

Mientras los cuatro volvían a concentrarse en sus respectivas cenas se podían escuchar unos murmullos de los reclutas sentados en una mesa cercana.

"Y pensar que ayer estaba hablando de matarlos a todos… solo miren como quedo" Hablaba un recluta mientras se llenaba la boca de comida.

"A inútiles como él los manda a las áreas de desarrollo, para que se ganen su comida trabajando en vez de solo estar estorbando" Añadió otro muchacho.

Eren el cual estaba visiblemente molesto por lo que se hablaba de él, solo pudo apretar fuertemente su tenedor intentando contener un poco la ira que tenia consigo mismo.

"Oye, no les hagas caso, no te servirá de nada que les prestes atención, solo da lo mejor que puedas mañana y espera lo mejor" Dijo Amwolf intentando ayudar un poco a Eren el cual lucia bastante triste a diferencia de cómo se encontraba por la mañana.

"Así es, solo recuerda lo que practicamos hoy y mañana tendrás esta prueba ya pasada sin ningún problema" Añadió Armin, también intentando motivar a Eren.

"Soy tan patético… a este ritmo nunca podre matarlos a todos" Hablo con voz triste Eren mientras miraba fijamente su plato.

"Es mejor que lo olvides" Exclamo Mikasa con seriedad y sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Contesto Eren perplejo.

"Dije que es mejor que olvides eso de ser soldado… luchar no es más que desperdiciar tu vida."

"¿Que me olvide de ser soldado? ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que sucedió aquel día? No pienses que lograras convencerme al respecto." Contesto Eren con desagrado hacia lo que Mikasa le proponía.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu determinación"

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Eren molesto.

"El que seas un soldado o no, no depende de ti" Exclamo Mikasa poniendo a Eren un poco preocupado.

La campana sonó lo cual significaba que la cena había terminado, haciendo que todos los reclutas se levantaran con sus platos y se marcharan a sus cuartos, mientras Mikasa seguía hablando Amwolf noto que Eren y Armin se levantaron y se empezaban a marchar, a lo cual Amwolf lanzo una mirada silenciosa como preguntado porque la estaban dejando así, a lo cual Eren solo movió su cabeza de lado a lado mientras hacia un gesto con la mano indicando que así lo dejara.

Mikasa la cual desde que empezó a hablar no había movido su mirada de la mesa no se percato de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

"Puedes ayudar a la humanidad en las áreas de desarrollo…" Prosiguió Mikasa sin mover la mirada.

"Mikasa…" Dijo Amwolf intentado "despertarla" del trance en el cual parecía estar sumergida.

"No has de preocuparte por eso…"

"Mikasa…" Volvió a exclamar Amwolf, esta vez un poco más fuerte al ver que todavía seguía.

"Si eso sucede, te he de acompañar" Fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia su derecha, encontrando a Sasha la cual estaba perdida por todo lo que había escuchado.

"¿Sasha? ¿Cuándo fue que…?" Pregunto Amwolf sorprendido de verla allí, ya que no se había percatado en ningún momento de cuando había llegado.

_"_Huh… así que, ¿Puedo tomar eso?" Pregunto Sasha mientras apuntaba hacia el pan que Mikasa tenía en su plato, el cual había guardado de último. Mikasa levantando su pan hizo que Sasha se alegrara muchísimo, ya que pensó en lo suculento que sabría, pensamiento que se convirtió en tristeza cuando Mikasa engullo por completo su pan, dejando a una triste Sasha mirando como se lo comía. Amwolf solo pudo reírse al ver el cambio de humor tan repentino que había sucedido, pensando "_¿Cómo es que se puede poner así de triste por un pedazo de pan?"_, mientras se reía Sasha lo volteo a mirar a él con su mirada triste haciéndolo sentirse un poco mal por haberse reído.

"No, después de que me dejaste sin comer anoche, no pienses que te voy a dar el de hoy también" Exclamo Amwolf al pensar que Sasha intentaba hacerlo sentir mal y poder conseguir su pan usando la culpa, a lo cual Sasha se levanto y se empezó a marchar tristemente. Amwolf al ver esto y sintiéndose un poco culpable se levanto con su pan y agarrándole la mano le puso el pan en la palma mientras sonreía amistosamente, a lo cual Sasha reacciono con una gran sonrisa y tomando el pan y haciendo una pequeña inclinación en señal de gratitud se marcho saltando del comedor.

"_¿Un pedazo de pan…?" _Pensaba Amwolf mientras la veía salir, mientras se dirigía hacia su mesa noto que Mikasa todavía seguía sentada sin mover la mirada.

"¿Mikasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Amwolf un poco preocupado por ella.

"No es nada"

"¿No es nada? Del día que llevo conociéndote se que te sucede algo, no te preocupes demasiado por Eren, estoy bastante seguro de que mañana va a pasar la prueba sin ningún problema"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?" Pregunto Mikasa sin mover la mirada.

"El muchacho tiene clara su motivación… y al final de todo eso es lo que nos hace seguir adelante cuando la vida nos tira cualquier cantidad de obstáculos en el camino, lo tiene que lograr"

"Aunque lo logre, siempre se enfrentaría una muerte frente a los titanes"

"Si el de verdad cree lo que dice, ningún titán lo va a detener…espero, aunque para eso creo que tendrá la fortuna de poder contar con tu ayuda para cuidarlo… así que anímate un poco." Amwolf hablaba mientras recogía su plato vacio y el de Mikasa.

"Gracias" Dijo Mikasa mientras se levantaban los dos y se dirigían hacia la salida. Al salir Amwolf noto que todos los reclutas ya se habían ido a sus dormitorios dejando desierto el campo de entrenamiento, lleno del frio y de oscuridad que la noche traía consigo. Despidiéndose de Mikasa, Amwolf se dirigió al dormitorio de hombres en silencio.

Al entrar al dormitorio y ver las camas que habían, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de descanso y comodidad, "_Por lo menos hoy duermo en una cama"_ pensó mientras se sentaba en una cama la cual se encontraba vacía pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día: el haber conocido al Eren, Mikasa y Armin, la gran cantidad de veces que cayó al suelo, la constante motivación que Sasha le había dado y por supuesto el pequeño incidente del pedazo de pan.

"¿Me estas escuchando?" Hablo fuertemente un muchacho despertando a Amwolf de sus pensamientos.

"Huh, ¿Disculpa?"

"Te estoy diciendo que estas en mi cama, que si te puedes levantar" Volvió a decir el muchacho un poco irritado.

"Uh, disculpa no sabía, ¿Sabes si alguna de estas esta libre?" Pregunto Amwolf mientras se levantaba apresuradamente de la cama en donde había estado sentado.

"Pues, aquella que está en la esquina nadie la quiso agarrar porque tiene un hoyo, asi que es la única libre" Explico el muchacho mientras apuntaba hacia una cama la cual efectivamente parecía tener un gran hoyo en el medio.

"Estupendo" Exclamo Amwolf con sarcasmo al ver detenidamente lo que sería su cama de ahora en adelante.

"Hey, no te quejes, ¿Acaso no te dije que guardaras silencio en la formación?"

"¿Quie..." Preguntaba Amwolf asombrado hasta que se fijo más detenidamente en el muchacho que tenía enfrente de el, al ver que se trataba del mismo muchacho que el día anterior le había advertido de que se mantuviera cayado, advertencia la cual desobedeció haciendo que pasara todo el día corriendo. "Aun así, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho"

"Me imagino que si, por lo menos hoy vas a poder dormir en una cama, a diferencia de ayer." Recalco el muchacho con ironía mientras se reía ligeramente.

"Si anda, ríete todo lo que quieres"

"Lo siento, me gusta hacer esto de vez en cuando, ¿Amwolf Miller, cierto? Me llamo Marco, Marco Bodt" Expresaba amistosamente Marco mientras le extendía su mano a Amwolf.

"Bueno aunque empezamos mal, pero aun así un gusto" Dijo Amwolf mientras estrechaba la mano de Marco fuertemente.

"Marco, ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo hablando con uno de los dos reclutas que probablemente ya no estarán en este campamento mañana?" Exclamo Jean mientras se acercaba a los dos riéndose burlonamente.

"Jean, tan bonita que estaba esta noche antes que tuvieras que arruinarla abriendo la boca que tienes" Exclamo Amwolf en disgusto al volver a ver Jean.

"Di lo que quieres, sabes que es cierto"

"Espero que tengas hambre porque mañana voy a hacer que te tragues un pastel de humillación cuando Eren y yo pasemos esa prueba"

"Palabras valientes, para alguien que está a punto de ser mandado a los campos de desarrollo a trabajar como perro"

"Oigan, cálmense no queremos que haya más problemas por aquí" Hablo apresuradamente Marco al ver que tanto Amwolf y Jean habían cerrado sus puños fuertemente y se estaban acercando lentamente entre sí.

"Tch, procurare irte a visitar cuando tenga tiempo" Dijo Jean mientras se alejaba de Amwolf en dirección hacia la salida del dormitorio.

"Marco, ¿Acaso el tiene un problema o es que simplemente disfruta de andar molestando a la gente de esta manera" Pregunto Amwolf bastante irritado por haberse encontrado con Jean de nuevo.

"No te molestes mucho, el simplemente no mide que es lo que dice, o como lo dice, pero estoy seguro de que realmente no hablaba en serio cuando dijo todo eso."

"Claro… nos vemos, esto es lo último que quería antes de irme a dormir" Dijo Amwolf despidiéndose de Marco, mientras se dirigía hacia su cama.

Al llegar noto que efectivamente la cama tenía un gran hoyo en el centro, a lo cual Amwolf se encontraba muy cansado como para darle mucha importancia, una vez acostado no tardo mucho tiempo antes de que el cansancio de todo el día junto con el dolor de las caídas que se había dado hicieran que se durmiera profundamente.

* * *

"Eren, no te preocupes solo concéntrate y lo lograras sin ningún problema" Hablo Armin a Eren intentando calmarlo un poco ya que estaba temblando del pánico.

"Así es, solo da lo mejor de ti y espera lo mejor" Añadió Amwolf mientras le terminaba de colocar las cuerdas en su cinturón y le daba una palmada en la espalda.

"Está bien, estoy listo" Exclamo Eren un poco nervioso.

La mañana siguiente había llegado y el capitán Keith no había perdido tiempo en reunir a todo el escuadrón de reclutas para realizar de nuevo las dos pruebas que hacían falta: La de Eren y la de Amwolf. Eren el cual era el primero en hacerlo se encontraba notablemente nervioso y un poco pálido.

"Thomas, levántalo" Ordeno el capitán Keith al muchacho que se encontraba cerca de la palanca para mover las cuerdas, una vez Thomas comenzó a girar la palanca Eren lentamente fue ganando altura, preocupando un poco a Amwolf ya que le recordaba del accidente que tuvo el día anterior el cual lo llevo a la enfermería.

Una vez suspendido totalmente en el aire, Eren logro mantenerse estable por unos segundos dando asombro a todos los reclutas, y un gran alivio a Armin y Amwolf los cuales se encontraban bastante ansiosos de ver a Eren completar su prueba, alivio el cual rápidamente se desvaneció cuando Eren súbitamente perdió su estabilidad y se desplomo al suelo, a lo cual Armin corrió a socorrer a Eren mientras Amwolf miraba perplejo.

"Cayo uno, falta otro." Dijo Jean a Amwolf mientras miraba a Eren con una sonrisa.

"Espero que hayas empacado todas tus…"

"Alto" Ordeno el capitán Keith, "Thomas, dale a Eren tu cinturón"

"Uh… si, enseguida" Contesto Thomas rápidamente mientras se quitaba su cinturón y se lo entregaba a Eren.

"Jean, espero que no te hayas olvidado del pastel…" Exclamo Amwolf con gusto mientras se alejaba de Jean el cual se encontraba molesto de que Eren volviera a repetir.

Una vez suspendido en el aire de nuevo, Eren sorprendentemente logro mantenerse en balance con su nuevo cinturón, asombrando extremadamente a todos los reclutas.

"Al parecer tenias un cinturón roto" Señalo el capitán Keith mientras mostraba una pieza metálica del cinturón el cual había causado un orificio en el.

Amwolf miro a Eren el cual estaba sumamente feliz mientras miraba a Mikasa la cual se encontraba sorprendida más aun cuando Eren le grito "Te lo dije".

"Debemos añadir esto a la larga lista de cosas que necesitan repararse" Exclamo el capitán Keith refiriéndose al cinturón que tenía en sus manos, "_Espero que una de esas cosas sea mi cama"_ pensó Amwolf al recordar la incómoda noche que había tenido.

"Si, bien hecho, ahora bájate que hace falta uno más" Ordeno el capitán Keith, con un tono al cual Amwolf le sorprendió mucho escuchar ya que era de admiración, algo lo cual pensó que él era incapaz de mostrar.

"Hey, ¿Estás listo?" Pregunto Sasha mientras se acercaba a Amwolf.

"Por supuesto que no, estoy a punto de hacer algo lo cual no tengo la más remota idea de que tengo que hacer para que me vaya bien."

"¿En serio? Pues te ves bastante calmado para mi" Pregunto Sasha con curiosidad.

"Hay muchas formas de expresar el terror, la mía es con sarcasmo y un poco de humor, pero sí, estoy bastante nervioso.

"Solo recuerda hacer lo que te dije ayer y todo saldrá bien"

"En cualquier otro momento discutiría eso contigo, pero dada la circunstancia en la que estoy, no tengo otra alternativa."

"Bien, Miller tu turno" Ordeno el capitán Keith, mientras señalaba hacia las cuerdas.

Mientras caminaba hacia ellas, podía ver a Eren e Armin los cuales sonreía de manera reconfortante, mientras Mikasa asentía en silencio con la cabeza.

Una vez enganchado y suspendido en el aire, Amwolf procedió a colocarse en una posición cómoda, mientras el capitán Keith caminaba a su alrededor examinándolo.

"Has mejorado tu postura, pero aun así…" Dijo el capitán Keith mientras se paraba enfrente del. "Tanto como para poder…" Exclamo Keith antes de lanzar un puñetazo hacia Amwolf, el cual después de haber estado practicando toda la tarde anterior con ayuda de Sasha logro esquivar, aunque con un poco de dificultada debido a la rapidez del golpe. "Muy bien" fueron las palabras que precedieron a una repentina patada dirigida hacia el pecho de Amwolf el cual logro esquivar al lanzarse hacia atrás, pero al mismo tiempo perdiendo el balance y cayendo al suelo.

"Muy bien mejoraste, te quedas" Fueron las palabras del capitán Keith hacia Amwolf el cual estaba medio suspendido y medio tirado en el suelo. "Todos los demás, que esto quede como prueba de que todos pueden mejorar si le ponen el esfuerzo suficiente, ya pueden ir a almorzar" Al escuchar esto se escucho un suspiro de alegría de todos los irritado reclutas, los cuales habían tenido que esperar a que las pruebas terminaran para poder ir a comer.

"Muy bien Miller, si esquivaste mis golpes con un poco mas de practica podrás esquivar el de un titán" Hablo el capitán Keith a Amwolf.

"¿Titanes? ¿No dijo que eran corrientes de viento?" Pregunto Amwolf con curiosidad y un poco de enojo por lo que le había dicho el capitán.

"Estuviste toda la tarde ayer y, ¿No se te ocurrió pensar lo que había dicho?, ¿Cómo crees que el viento te podría mover? No vas a una velocidad significativa ni lo suficientemente alto como para que te mueve de esa manera…"

"¿Entonces todo eso fue una mentira?"

"Fue un ejercicio para ver si pensabas y analizabas la situación, algo lo cual todavía debes mejorar." Explico el capitán antes de marcharse del lugar.

"_Bastardo_" Pensó Amwolf al verlo irse.

"Hey felicidades, ambos lo lograron" Hablaba felizmente Armin mientras con ayuda de Eren levantaban a Amwolf y lo dejaban suspendido en el aire.

"Así parece, aunque todavía no entiendo porque me hizo pasar por todo eso"

"Ahorita no importa, lo bueno es que nos quedamos y así podremos librar a la humanidad de los titanes de una vez por todas" Exclamo Eren con un brillo en su semblante el cual mostraba convicción.

"Vamos te bajare de allí que es hora del almuerzo" Menciono Armin.

"Los alcanzo más tarde, que todavía debo hacer algo" Explico Amwolf al ver que Sasha estaba parada esperando en silencio un poco alejada.

"Está bien no te demores mucho" Dijo Eren antes de que los tres se dirigieran hacia el comedor mientras Eren comentaba con Armin acerca de lo ocurrido. Una vez ellos se alejaron y el resto de reclutas que había cerca se fueran hacia el comedor, Sasha se acerco hacia Amwolf.

"Sabes, no pensé que de verdad me fueras a hacer caso" Dijo Sasha con asombro.

"¿Por qué no?"

"La mayoría de las personas nunca me toman en serio, siempre dice que ando jugando por la vida y que no le doy la seriedad necesaria a las cosas"

"Pues estoy en desacuerdo con ellos, si no fuera por tu ayuda lo más probable es que ahorita estaría en una carreta con dirección a una área de desarrollo, así que… gracias"

"No hay de qué, pero no esperes que te voy a dejar de molestar solo por esto."

"Haha, nunca lo espere"

"Bien, vamos entonces que esa comida huele deliciosa… en marcha" Grito fuertemente Sasha antes de darle una palmada fuerte a Amwolf en el hombro haciendo que perdiera el balance y cayera al suelo. "Oye, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?" pregunto Sasha inocentemente.

"Huh, escuchando las palabras de sabiduría que las hormigas me están diciendo"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te están diciendo?"

"Que una vez me pare, te haga algo por haberme votado sin razón alguna" Exclamo Amwolf con dolor ya que había dejado toda la cara plantada en el suelo al caer.

"Que malas son esas hormigas, siempre pensando en venganza, que fortuna que ya me voy." Dijo Sasha mientras se alejaba de Amwolf.

"¿Sasha? Hey, Ayúdame a bajarme de aquí"

"¿Sasha?" pregunto de nuevo Amwolf sin ninguna respuesta.

"_Genial, fantástica forma de comenzar mis años de entrenamiento" _Pensaba Amwolf mientras intentaba desengancharse de las cuerdas, cayendo al suelo una vez lo logro.

"_Me va a ser difícil esto, pero este es el único lugar donde voy a encontrar lo que busco…" _Pensaba Amwolf mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa de la tierra. "_Solo espero que la otra no me encuentre de nuevo a mi" _Fue lo último que pensó Amwolf antes de dirigirse a lo que sería su hogar por los próximos años, mientras acomodaba las mangas de su camisa.


End file.
